


Distance

by callmeSoon



Series: Possibility [1]
Category: Yoonjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, only to the yoonmin part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: It has been five years and Seokjin can still remember everything they had.





	

It has been exactly five years since that fateful winter day when he met him. Everything just felt so right when they were together. Even if they had to be discreet about it. Those were the days when gay couples were looked down in the society, it was terrible. But the two of them had fun with each other in the most subtle ways, they were contented with just being next to each other or even when they were just in the same room. The daily morning messages and nightly goodnight messages was sweet and it made them happy. People just suspected that they were just close. Everything was good until Seokjin decided that they stop their thing. Not because he was not happy with Yoongi anymore but because it was getting hard to be discreet. To hide their relationship. He wanted to do more things than just sitting next to each other. He wanted the two of them to hold hands, eat meals together, and just be proud that the two of them were together. He was a little disappointed at how Yoongi easily let him go. Seokjin didn't know why, but he wanted Yoongi to at least talk the thing over with him. He was disappointed and was left broken hearted. 

Months passed after they broke up, he wasn't surprised that Yoongi was now together with Jimin. Well, he knew that Yoongi was somewhat into the freshman. He just tried his luck when they got together. Really. Everyday was a sort of torture for him though he wouldn't let it show. It hurts seeing the person you loved (still loves) with someone else. The thought of being easily replaced was even more hurtful for him. He thought Yoongi would be depressed but he wasn't. Seokjin got it why it went easy for Yoongi and Jimin. It's because Jimin wasn't afraid to show to the world that he was gay. The kid was also pretty popular because of his killer dance moves. Maybe, if he wasn't afraid of showing who he really was, him and Yoongi would last longer. Forever even. But he was just Kim Seokjin who was afraid of being judged by other people. He was too handsome and kind to be insecure. 

He was now on his first year in college. He was really surprised when he recieved a message from Yoongi. He didn't expect it though he was hoping that he was still on Yoongi's mind even if it is just a little part of it. He was happy that Yoongi remembered him. They had short text conversations about school and other stuffs. Yoongi was left in Daegu and Seokjin was now in Seoul. He was actually touched when Yoongi tried to persuade him to take the same course as him but Seokjin declined it kindly. He knew it wouldn't be that good if they were to study as classmates again. 

He knew from his other friends that Jimin cheated on Yoongi with an unidentified guy. He felt sad and sorry for Yoongi. He didn't know someone as good of a person like Jimin could ever do that to Yoongi. Well to him, Yoongi was nice. He even got along with whatever Seokjin wanted. Even wore pink shirts just for Seokjin. He did many things for Seokjin and that made Seokjin happy. Their not-so-often text conversation continued with Yoongi shamelessly throwing cheesy as fuck punchlines. Seokjin would be lying if he said he wasn't affected by it. It was nice that they were talking with a light mood. How Seokjin missed talking like that to Yoongi. A part of him said that maybe they can get together again, but how? They're physically separated from each other. It's a long distance. Seokjin was getting used to the messages but like everything, the texts stopped. He didn't know why. It just happened. He didn't know if Yoongi wanted to have anything to do with him. Again. 

And now, as winter came by he can't help but to wonder about the things that could've happened if he was brave enough for himself and Yoongi back then. He was at fault for what he was feeling. Hurt and broken. He wanted to confront Yoongi, ask him as to why he didn't even held him back that night when they broke up. He was deeply hurt and unsure if he would be able to love someone else and forget Yoongi. Even after five years, he thinks he and Yoongi really belong to each other. And by that, he believes that if they were really meant for each other, they'll meet again in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second YoonJin fic. It is a little short tho. Sorry for the Angst. I like writing with that genre. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know about your thoughts through comments! I appreciate those highly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
